


Project ECHO Office AU

by MissElzie



Category: Project ECHO Studios - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I'm not really sure what I'm doing xD, M/M, More pairings as story goes on, Project ECHO, Project ECHO Studios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissElzie/pseuds/MissElzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After xNicolau92 founded Project ECHO, a company specialized in variety of non-commercial video editing, 16 video editors moved together. It's not really a surprise how chaotic things turn out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably first Project ECHO fic, I'm actually not sure what or how I'm doing, so I'm kinda just writing what comes to mind, not really planning before I open the notepad xD
> 
> "The Office AU" was originally uploaded on Tumblr, but here(at least for now xD) chapters are published in different order to make the timeline more linelar.
> 
> And I should mention that I use the name “senior editor” to refer to a ECHO member who’s been in the studio from the very beginning.

At 11pm, as most of ECHO had withdrew into their rooms, some even already sleeping, in one room there was a young woman sitting on her bed, laptop in front of her. 

"May, it's not gonna get finished just by you staring at it" said the other woman, located on the second bed. Lucy had picked a book to read, occasionally glimpsing at her roommate. She knew the said roommate hadn't gotten anything done for the last 30 minutes. 

"Wanna bet on it...?" The redhead muttered, placing a clip to the timeline, only to delete it just few seconds later. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to just mope around, but finding inspiration to edit this particular song was simply pain. 'Of all the possible ones David could have picked...' Once again she chose a clip and placed in on the timeline, only for it to end like the previous one. May let out a small curse. 

Lucy put the book aside and got up, deciding she had had enough of her roommate's pointless sulking. She walked the short distance to the other bed, snatching the laptop to herself, ignoring May's sound of protest. Lucy placed the source of all May's frustation the the bedside table, and sat in front of the redhead, taking the woman's hands to her owns. 

"Listen." She started. "Now you're gonna stop that moping around, it's not cute at all, finish that project, and get it back to David, okay?" 

May couldn't get a word out of her mouth, eyes desperately trying to find something, anything else to look at than than the woman, who was getting closer and closer, until their faces were almost touching, Lucy kneeling between May's legs.  
"Weeeeeeellll...?" Lucy had this almost mischievous smirk on her face, never taking her gaze off the other woman. 

"...okay." The redhead finally managed to whisper, not daring to raise up her voice. To tell the truth, having Lucy so close was making May more than a little nervous. 

Lucy gave the redhead one of her sweetest smiles. "Good." She said, just before leaning slightly forward and planting a small kiss on May's nose. 

May's cheeks went from pale to deep red in the matter of seconds, the blush not fading even after Lucy got up, gave a one last smile, said goodnight and pulled a blanket over her head. May blinked few times, quickly turning her gaze away. 

"Lucyyyyy..." she whined before picking up her laptop again, suddenly needing to distract herself with something.


	2. Ch 2. What happens in the office, stays in the office...

Lukenix or “Lucas” stepped into David’s small office, hoping that the man would be in good mood. No one liked to be told they needed more time for their work, David even less. Lucas couldn’t help but snigger, his boss was only a year older, and still here he was, hoping that he wouldn’t get too angry let alone kick him out. ‘Nah’ he thought ‘He can be strict but even he is not that tyrannic. It’s not like I’m asking for a week. I just need a few more days more…’ 

And there he was. David, the boss and founder of Project ECHO. Young male with crazy hair. He was typing on his laptop, accompanied by a small chick, that beared some resemblance to those birds in Final Fantasy series, chocobos. When he heard someone enter he lifted his gaze from his work, discovering it to be Lucas, the only male beside him in the company. 

“Hello Lucas” he greeted with a smile “Do you need something?” Though David’s top priority was the success of ECHO, he really cared about his employees, or family, as he often referred them as. Alongside with few others, Lucas was one of the senior employees, those who had been there with him from the start. Even though David didn’t have favorites, he was rather fond of them, and didn’t know what he would do without them.

Lucas cleared his throat, trying to decide how to form his issue. ‘Well, straight to the subject is my style after all…’  
”It’s about the newest project. Would it be okay to get more time to complete it?” He observed how his boss abandoned his work completely and seemed to think about the request. 

“I thought you said you’d be able to make it in time? That’s why I picked you for the job. You’re aware that this is more than our average project, right, Lucas?” The name rolled off his tongue like a slight jest, colored with his accent. Because of David’s fluent English, Lucas sometimes forgot the man’s Portuguese background. David tilted his head a little, with something that Lucas interpreted as a slight smirk on his face.   
“Hmmmm…?”

Lucas staggered a little, then composing himself. “Yes, I did say so, but there was some things -”

“Things?” The older man interrupted.

“Yes, personal things” Lucas continued, trying his best to keep his voice steady and his posture as professional as he managed. “I just want to make it perfect, Boss, that’s all”

“Ah, is that so? Heh, then I guess that it’s okay.” David notted, fingers absent-mindedly drumming the wood of his desk. “I trust you’re not gonna let me down, Lucas?” And there was that again, the way he said it and Lucas didn’t manage to look to the eyes of the other man, instead focusing to pretty much anything there was in the office, whatever it was those oh-so-interesting floorboards or that little chick that had decided David’s laptop was a perfect place to nap on.

“Ummm, thanks David…It’s late, I think I should go now” Lucas turned to leave, only to stopped by David’s voice. 

“Actually Lucas, I wondered if you could help me with these new auditions… Julia still isn’t back, and according to Steph, I should get another point of view with these.” David was leaning on his elbows, eyes locked to Lucas, the way that the younger man almost wanted to run away. But this was his boss and also his friends, he couldn’t just leave David with all his probably already overflowing work. 

“Yeah, I do have a moment.” 

\---

How they had ended from judging new auditions to Lucas pushed against the office’s wall by his boss, neither one couldn’t tell. Lucas’ t-shirt was pushed halfway up his upper body, David leaning over him, kissing the other man’s neck, not even caring if he left any dark marks on his skin anymore. Lucas tried his best to suppress his moans, fearing that someone might hear, even if it was already late and most had withdrew into their rooms. 

"You know, if you don't shut up, they might hear us..." David whispered into the other’s ear as he slid his hands across the younger man's half-bared back, pushing him against the wall a little bit more. 

"Jesus... You being a tease doesn't help much, boss." Lucas muttered, his body judging between pushing closer to the other man, or to try and lean away – which David really didn’t make too easy.


End file.
